First Friend
by aldi rezaldi
Summary: Ini merupakan kisah seorang Siswa pindaha yang bernama Naruto tapi dia tidak mempunya teman. Tapi suatu hari dia bertemu seseorang di perpustakaan dan banyak hal yang terjadi...


**First Friend**

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kisimoto

Genre: Friendship,Supernatural

Rating: T

Waring: Typo,gaje,oneshoot,OOC, dll

.

.

.

.

.

This is my first Fanfiction

 ** _RnR_**

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Hai semuanya perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, umurku 16 tahun dan aku merupakan murid pindahan dari Kyoto, aku kurang pandai bergaul, jadi yaah aku tidak memiliki teman di sekolah baruku. Aku sering pergi perpustakaan saat jam istirahat untuk membaca buku novel disana.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Seperti biasa Naruto pergi ke perpustakaan pada jam istirahat, mumpung guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya kosong, jadi Naruto menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Biasanya di perpustakaan ada beberapa siswa termasuk Naruto dan penjaga perpustakaan. Tapi hari ini, perpustakaan sangat sepi hanya ada Naruto.

"Hmm.. tumben hari ini tidak ada orang di perpustakaan penjaga pun tidak ada?" Kata Naruto.

Naruto agak bingung tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung menuju rak buku yang berlabel 'Novel' dan mencari buku novel yang bagus.

"BRUKK..." Naruto terkejut karena dikagetkan oleh suara yang keras lebih tepatnya suara buku yang jatuh dan diikuti dengan suara orang kesakitan.

Naruto langsung memeriksa asal suara tersebut, dan Naruto melihat seorang siswi berambut merah yang duduk dilantai dengan buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"I-ttai, sakit sekali aduh" rintih siswi itu sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Etto... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto. Perempuan itu melihat Naruto dan langsung berdiri dan membersihkan debu di bajunya.

"Ah, iya aku tidak apa-apa kok" kata siswi itu.

Naruto nampak memperhatikan siswi itu, dia belum pernah melihat siswi itu di kelas maupun di kelas lain angkatannya di kelas 2 SMA.

Naruto yang merasa suasana menjadi canggung hendak pergi ke kursinya tetapi...

"Ano, um apa kau bisa membantuku sebentar?" pinta siswi itu pada naruto.

"Ah, ya apa yang bisa aku bantu?" kata naruto.

"Bisakah kau, mengambilakan buku yang ada di atas sana" kata siswi itu sambil menunjuk buku dengan sampul berwarna merah yang berada paling atas. Aku mengikuti arah tunjuknya,lalu aku buku yang dia minta.

"Ini bukunya" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan buku itu.

"Arigatou... etto?" kata siswi itu bingung,

"Namikaze Naruto, panggil Naruto saja aku tidak terlalu suka formal" kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah arigatou Naruto-san, dan pernekalkan juga namaku Sara, salam kenal Naruto-san" kata siswi itu yang bernama Sara. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala saja.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto-san?" tanya sara.

"Oh aku cuma baca buku novel, aku suka novel" Naruto menjawab, sara hanya ber-oh ria saja. Naruto juga penasaran apa yang dia lakukan disini.

"Jadi itu buku apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk buku warna merah yang ada di dekapan sara. "Oh, buku ini, sebenarnya ini buku tulisanku" kata sara. "Buku tulisan? Maksudmu itu semacam buku cerita atau novel begitu" tebak Naruto.

"Yaa, begitulah aku sengaja meletakkannya di perpustakaan agar ada siswa yang membacanya, tapi kurasa ini tidak berhasil" kata sara.

"Tidak berhasil kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Gimana menjelaskannya ya, mungkin semuanya sudah terlambat." Sara memberikan jawaban yang tidak jelas.

"Oh, begitu" kata Naruto sambil terdiam.

"Um, boleh aku membaca bukumu?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh..?" Sara agak terkejut "Ah, silahkan" katanya kemudian sambil memberikan buku itu pada Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto membaca buku itu, sekitar 20 menit Naruto membaca buku itu. Naruto pun selesai membaca. "Hah.." Naruto menghela napas.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Sara.

"Kalau boleh jujur, alur dan cerita ini sangat menarik. Tapi gaya tulisannya agak berantakan, jadi agak sulit membacanya dan juga cerita ini belum selesai ya?" kata Naruto memberi pendapatnya dan bertanya.

"Sudah kuduga" kata Sara sedih.

"Tapi ini juga sudah bagus kok, ngomong-ngomong ini cerita pengalamanmu sendiri ya?" kata Naruto sambil menghibur Sara.

"Iya, itu benar." kata Sara.

Cerita novel Sara adalah tentang seorang yang bercita-cita menjadi novelis, tapi karena kesehatannya yang tidak mendukung dia terpaksa berhenti menulis.

"Tadinya aku ingin kembali melanjutkan ceritanya dan membuat akhir yang bahagia, tapi seperti yang aku bilang tadi semuanya sudah terlambat." kata Sara.

"Terlambat?"

"Yaa, atau lebih tepatnya aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menulis akhir cerita ini."

"Memangnya kenapa? bukannya kamu masih punya banyak waktu untuk melanjutkannya." kata Naruto

"Menurutmu begitu, tapi bagiku tidak" kata Sara sambil melihat langit-langit perpustakaan.

Naruto merasa tidak enak melihat Sara yang bersedih,tapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Um, terimak kasih ya kau mau membaca buku Naruto" kata Sara.

"Yah, tidak masalah asalkan kamu senang." kata Naruto

Mereka berdua pun menghabiskan waktu mereka mengobrol,bercerita dan bercanda di perpustakaan. Naruto sangat senang bersama dengan Sara, bersama Sara dia bisa merasakan yang namanya punya "Teman".

"Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan sekali, tapi sepertinya waktunya aku pergi" kata Sara.

"Hnm, kau benar juga" kata Naruto sambil melihat jam tangannya 13:20 waktunya sekolah hampir berakhir.

"Oh, iya Naruto, ada yang mau aku katakan sebelum aku pergi." kata Sara

"Hmm, apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya aku ini adalah 'Hantu'" kata Sara sambil melihat wajah Naruto dan menunggu ekspresi seperti apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Hah...?" Naruto terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sara padanya, 'apa maksudnya itu apa dia Hantu?" Naruto membantin.

Belum sempat Naruto bertanya apa maksud dari perkataan Sara, tiba-tiba pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan masuklah penjaga perpustakaan.

"Loh, kenapa kamu masih ada murid disini? inikan waktunya pulang, sendirian lagi." kata penjaga perpustakaan tersebut.

"Ah, Gomen. tapi aku tidak sendirian disini kok, aku bersama Sara disini." kata Naruto, tapi saat Naruto hendak melihat Sara sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya, 'Loh, dimana Sara' batin Naruto.

"Hah...? Sara siapa, daritadi kau cuma sendiri disini, sudahlah cepat pulang sana"

Naruto pun segera keluar dari perpustakaan itu dan kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya dan pulang. 'Ini benar-benar membingungkan apa maksud dari perkataan Sara tadi dan kenapa penjaga perpustakaan tidak melihat Sara?' batin Naruto bingung.

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Beberapa hari kemudian aku mencari informasi tentang Sara, dan aku menemukan hal yang mengejutkan yaitu, Sara sudah meninggal. Sara adalah siswi tahun ajaran ke-3 artinya dia adalah kakak kelasku, Sara adalah murid yang rajin ke perpustakaan dan dia suka sekali menulis buku. Sara terkena penyakit karena penyakitnya itu dia jarang ke sekolah dan dia memiliki impian menjadi penulis Novel tapi akhirnya. Dia pun meninggal dunia. Itulah informasi yang kudapat dari guru-guru di sekolah ini. Sungguh mengejutkan orang yang sudah kuanggap teman pertamaku sudah meninggal.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Setelah mengetahui itu, Naruto pergi ke perpustakaan seperti biasa. Naruto pergi ke rak buku novel mencari buku yang bagus, dan sekali lagi dia dikagetkan dengan suara buku yang berjatuhan.

"I-ttai, sakit sekali aduh.." kata seorang siswi.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan ya Sara..!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat Sara yang terjatuh, itu mengingatkanya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Ehh.. Naruto" kata Sara.

"Hmm, kok masih disini? tidak pergi ke surga Sara." kata Naruto

"Mouu... kalau aku pergi ke surga, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu waktu itu." kata Sara sambil ngambek.

"..." suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi di dalam perpustakaan itu hanya terdengan suara dari Jam dinding yang mengisi ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi... kamu benar-benar hantu ya Sara?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yap, itu benar" kata Sara sambil tersenyum.

"Mengapa?"

"Yaah, karena aku masih mau melanjutkan impianku dan karena juga jiwaku sudah terikat disini." kata Sara

"Oh, Syukurlah kalau begitu, dengan begitu aku tidak kehilangan teman pertamaku." kata Naruto senang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hihi... sudahlah aku tidak akan pergi kok, karena kita adalah Teman kan" kata sara menghibur Naruto

"Kau benar Kita adalah TEMAN"

Sara tersenyum melihat Naruto kembali sengang dia pun juga tidak mau pergi meninggalkan Naruto, dia sangat nyaman bersama Naruto.

"Jadi..." kata Naruto

"Um, mohon bantuannya Naruto untuk mewujudkan impian ku yaa... " kata Sara.

"Tentu saja... karena kita adalah.TEMAN"

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huhh, akhirnya selesai juga fict pertama saya. Oh iya perkenalkan saya author baru di fanfiction nama pen saya Aldy Hiraishin. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca fict saya, tolong berikan review,saran dan lain lainnya. agar saya bisa lebih berkembang lagi. Mungkin itu saja dari saya dan sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya yaaa

Sayonara,


End file.
